


cats are for comforting

by kinestheticpariah



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinestheticpariah/pseuds/kinestheticpariah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake up in your recuperacoon,<br/>warm and safe,<br/>Nepeta wrapped around you,<br/>asleep in your arms<br/>and you know<br/>the weird cat girl isn't so bad after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cats are for comforting

**Author's Note:**

> stupid nepkat what even

You’re really not sure how to feel right now.  
It was hard enough with Terezi becoming Dave’s matesprit.  
But at least that was sort of an established thing.  
You had been aware of that.  
But not this...  
  
When you find Terezi clawing Gamzee’s back,  
Terezi, your ex-matesprit...  
and your moirail...  
Your fucking _moirail_ ,  
purple blood bubbling up under yellow-grey claws,  
claws that you’d rather have at your own back,  
a tongue against his neck you’d rather have lapping up the cherry blood she used to rave about,  
hands you’d rather have papping at your angry face right now.  
And you’re so pathetic,  
you want her so badly  
in every fucking quadrant  
spades, hearts, diamonds, even fuckin’ clubs.  
  
You don’t know why you’re upset  
if you’re more betrayed  
or jealous  
or...  
  
You run before they can see you  
you run past Dave rapping about that Obama human,  
Rose and Kanaya comparing notes of something or other,  
run to your respiteblock,  
don’t even make it to your goddamn recuperacoon,  
you’re on the ground  
on the fuckin cold ground  
sobbing  
and then there’s a nose rubbing against your hands and  
hey whoa  
a dry, bristly-but-soft tongue lapping up the crimson trails on your cheeks  
“WHAT THE _FUCK_ NEPETA?”  
  
How the _fuck_ did she get into your respiteblock  
why the fuck is she here  
what  
just  
fucking.....  
  
But then she’s nuzzling your neck with her face and  
damn that feels  
pretty nice  
and you find yourself nuzzling back  
and she purrs  
and it vibrates through her body  
and yours  
and it’s  
really goddamn nice  
and relaxing  
and shit  
who even cares  
you’re on the ground in Nepeta Leijon’s arms,  
she’s kissing your cheeks and rubbing at your chin  
and you’re lucky her horns aren’t sharp  
because otherwise they’d be stabbing you in the gut right now  
she’s curling up on your lap  
and nuzzling your stomach  
and you don’t really give a shit about anything right now  
you’re pretty comfortable here  
and you just  
want to  
sleep  
and forget it all just  
 _sleep_...  
  
  
You wake up in your recuperacoon,  
warm and safe,  
Nepeta wrapped around you,  
asleep in your arms  
and you know  
the weird cat girl isn't so bad after all.


End file.
